Optical fibers are widely used in communication transmission, permit signal transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths than other forms of communications and are made up of a core, a reflective coating and a protective coating. Optical fibers are used instead of metal wires because signals travel along them with less loss and the optical fibers do not transmit electromagnetic interference. The core is a glass or plastic filament that transmits light. The reflective coating is a different glass or plastic with a lower index of refraction and reflects light in the core back into the core. The protective coating keeps the core and the reflective coating from being damaged.
To connect optical fibers to electric devices to transmit signals, a conventional optical fiber connector has been developed and manufactured to interface optical fibers with electric devices. The conventional optical fiber connector is a plug and is plugged into an adapter that is a receptacle of an electric device to transmit signals.
However, conventional optical fiber connectors cannot prevent moisture from entering and passing through the connector. Moisture entering the conventional optical fiber connector will damage the connector and will adversely affect light transmission through the connector.